


Love is something that finds you

by Aeris444



Series: Love is... [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur goes to Merlin's bookshop to talk about what he has discovered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is something that finds you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for posting this late but yesterday, I couldn't connect to Internet... If it's not allowed to post this late, feel free to remove my entry!

Arthur asked his chauffeur to stop the car at the corner of the street. He was suddenly hesitating, not sure he had made the right decision. He wasn’t a coward, though.

“Wait for me here.”

The chauffeur nodded and Arthur came out of the car, followed by George, his bodyguard.

As he walked towards the bookshop, he realized he had no idea was he was going to tell Merlin. He wanted to know more about him and the fact that he had hidden his true identity. Merlin knew who Arthur was, he should have trusted him and told him the truth!

“Wait outside!” Arthur asked Georges. The bodyguard checked their surroundings, looked inside the shop before nodding.

It wasn’t the first time he accompanied Arthur to the place and he had already searched the shop from top to bottom. He had also questioned all the staff.

When Arthur entered the shop, he noticed that Gwen was behind the counter. That meant that Merlin was probably restocking some shelves.

“Hi Gwen!”

“Sire!”

Arthur smiled as the young women curtsied.

“Gwen, please, I already told you to call me Arthur!”

“I’m trying but…”

“Merlin manages it, though.”

“Yeah but Merlin as no shame!” she added, smiling.

“Talking about Merlin. Where is he?”

“Choosing some books for our next window display… He wants a cupcake and cookie themed one so…”

“Cooking book, on the left, after the detective novels because everyone wants to eat when they read such books!” Arthur answered, reciting one of Merlin strange explanations about the shop layout.

Gwen laughed as Arthur went to find Merlin.

As expected the boy was perched on a ladder, trying to reach some books.

“Want some help?” Arthur asked, making Merlin turn abruptly.

“Prat! I’ve already told you not to surprise me like this when I’m on the ladder!” Merlin groaned.

“Sorry!”

Merlin’s eyebrow went up, a sign that he wasn’t believing Arthur.

“So, what can I do for you Prince Prat?” Merlin asked, coming down from the ladder.

“I know about you.”

“You know nothing!” Merlin answered with a cheeky smile.

“Stop quoting Game of Thrones at me, Merlin! I know who you really are.”

Arthur noticed the tensed expression on Merlin’s face just before the cheeky smile came back.

“Oh? So you’ve found about my cover? I suppose I need to ask the MI6 to kill the Prince now…”

“Merlin! Can’t you be serious for a minute! I know you’re the heir of the Count of Armagh!”

“Oh… Okay.” Merlin answered, impassive. “So? What do you want to read today? Some fantasy novel? Or one of these chick lit books you keep buying your sister?”

“I don’t read these books! And stop trying to change the subject!”

“There isn’t anything else to say! You know about my father, ok.”

“But why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you never asked!”

“I thought we were friends!” Arthur objected.

He finally realized what was bothering him. He wanted Merlin to be his friend, to trust him but he clearly wasn’t.

“Arthur, ogling my ass every time you come and talking about books doesn’t make you my friend! You don’t know me!”

Merlin’s sentence was like a slap in Arthur’s face. Once again he had been unable to understand someone else’s feeling and had taken everything for granted.

“I see… I… I should go, then.”

Arthur wanted some time alone to cope with what had just happened… But it looked like Merlin wasn’t okay with that as he grabbed Arthur by the arm.

“Arthur! Don’t act like a clotpole!”

“That word doesn’t exist, Merlin!”

“Whatever! I said you are not my friend but I didn’t say you couldn’t be…”

“Who says I want to…?”

“You’re insufferable.” Merlin sighed. “If you want us to be friends, coming to the shop every week will not be enough, you know! I don’t know how it works in that posh world of yours but…”

“You’re from that world, too, you know…”

“We’ll go back to that later… So, I was saying that, in the commoner world, you need to spend time with someone, talk to him about different subjects, and learn more about him to become friends…”

“I’m not an idiot, Merlin!”

“It remains to be see…”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t… So what about going to the pub this weekend?”

“I have a royal schedule, Merlin, I can’t go to the pub like this…” Arthur answered, knowing perfectly well that he was free on Saturday evening but not wanting to play it easy.

Of course, Merlin wasn’t fooled.

“So, on Saturday, I finish my shift at 6.30PM… You can choose the place so Grumpy Georges can search it before!”

“Stop calling him that!”

“Never!”

A faint smile appeared on Arthur’s lips. Son of a Count or not, Merlin was still the same and Arthur was glad for it.

“I’ll see if I can free myself from my royal duties.”

“See you on Saturday!” Merlin answered, climbing back on his ladder.

Arthur left the shop then, not before having ogled Merlin’s bottom once more.


End file.
